


The Laziest of Mornings

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Q wasn't expecting this when he woke up but he would take it as often as he could get it.





	The Laziest of Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Post Skyfall  
>  **Spoilers** : Up to Skyfall  
>  **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Q rolled over in bed, expecting to find the pillow that he had been cuddling when he had fallen asleep the night before there for him to cuddle again, but what he found was a warm body. He was still getting used to the fact that on random occasion, a warm body found it's way into his bed. Q had no clue why Bond was slipping into his bed on occasion. It used to happen within a few days of him coming back from a mission that had gone wrong in some way, shape, or form. Then it was every single mission, and it was the night that he got back, even if it was the middle of said night. Now it was randomly when Bond was not just back from a mission. This was one of those random times. Bond had injured himself, and he was actually taking the time to let it heal before chomping at the bit to get back out there. Q wasn't going to say no to the warm body. Just like he was not going to say no to the fantastic sex that he got on the regular.

Slipping closer to that warm body, Q sighed and laid his head over Bond's chest. Bond's arm wormed its way under his body from where it had been smashed between theirs and wrapped around Q's back to hold him just that much closer. It was rather domestic, and Q was afraid that he was getting attached to it. Q turned his thoughts away from that. He didn't have to be back at MI6 for two days he had all of Saturday and Sunday to do what he wanted, and it seemed that Bond was going to warm his bed for part of it. Though Q wondered why Bond hadn't woke him up for their standard middle of the night romp. Q sighed a little and let his thoughts wander back toward the realm of going back to sleep instead of the half awake that he was. He could do with a lie-in.

It could have been days later for all that Q knew when he woke up with Bond over top of him. Q didn't try and get away, but he did stretch his mouth up for a kiss. The room was not dark, but Bond was blocking what little light was escaping through the clouds in the sky. Q could see the barest outline of Bond's smirk.

"Good morning, Q," Bond said.

"Morning, 007."

"It's not a good morning?"

"Not yet. I've had a good lie-in, but now I need food and tea."

"I'll gladly get you both, once I've satisfied the other craving that I have."

"And what is that?" Q asked with a very innocent tone and look to his face. He knew what Bond wanted, and he would gladly give into it then eat breakfast, and he would be left alone for the rest of the day with Bond maybe slipping back for another tumble in the sheets later that evening. 

"This," Bond said before he lowered himself down. His arms settled on either side of Q's body boxing him in that way before he lips brushed of Q's. 

Q opened up for Bond instantly. The man could kiss like it was going out of style and Q adored indulging in it. There was not a lot of things that Q liked to indulge in more. Even if he did overindulge in it. There was nothing negative about it all. Bond sure did not mind at all. 

There was something different about this, and it wasn't until Bond hadn't gone further than just making out on the bed that Q figured it out, Bond was moving slow. Q reached down to work the man's pants off of his body, it was all that he slept in when he slipped into Q's bed. At least until the sex and then he was naked after that, keeping Q naked as well. Q retaliated by sleeping close and stealing all of his warmth. 

"Bond?" Q asked when Bond started to kiss down Q's neck, nipping at the base of it. Bond's head popped up to look at Q, his eyes narrowing. 

"You were calling me James last time," Bond said. 

"You had stripped me of all reason after the third orgasm, especially since you give great head." 

"I do, and I'd gladly do it later, but what did you want?"

"What are your plans for this rough and tumble?" Q asked. 

Bond just grinned at Q and disappeared under the blankets. Q laughed despite himself and lifted up the blanket to watch as Bond slipped down the bed, taking Q's pants with him and then taking off his own. The next thing that Bond did was start to kiss up Q's thigh from his knee. Q inhaled at the emotion that he saw in Bond's eyes when Bond would glance up while he was slowly kissing what felt like every single inch of Q's body. 

"James," Q breathed as he felt the bruise being sucked into the skin just above his cock. Q liked getting head, so he had kept himself cleaned up down there, so there was no reason for hair being the reason why he wasn't getting his cock sucked. He reached down to bring Bond up to him quicker. 

"Oh, no. You need to be good before you get a treat. Say it again." 

Q wrinkled his nose in confusion before he felt an open mouth kiss pressed to his skin followed by another. 

"James?" Q said with a lilt at the end. He was rewarded with a kiss pressed to his navel. Every single time after that when Q said James, Bond slipped up a little more and would sometimes even a lick a little. Then he felt Bond settling on him, pressing him down into the bed. He tried to push up into the more, but James kissed him properly on the mouth, Q lost all train of thought. 

"Q," James breathed as he pulled out of the kiss minutes later and looked down at him. There was that emotion again, and Q wondered how he had missed this every other time that James had come around. Q reached up and cupped James around the ears to pull him down again for a kiss. There was nothing that Q wanted more than to keep James, and it seemed like that might be in his reach. 

There was no rush for orgasm from either of them. There was just the rubbing of flesh on flesh, the press of tongue on tongue to see who pulled away first and usually, it was not Q. The only big move that was made was when James rolled them to where Q was on top, and he was fisting both of their cocks. Q kept the blanket around his shoulders, but he sat up to watch the slick slide of cocks in and out of his hand. James tightened his grip on them both just a slight bit just seconds before he came and it pulled Q over that edge right with him. 

Sweat soaked and sated, Q settled on James's chest. James helped tuck the blanket around them both that while they were covered in sweat now, soon Q would be cold and then he would shiver, and that would make him want to get up and clean up. They were both sticky and sweaty, but Q didn't care about that. They could be cleaned, and the bedclothes stripped. That could happen a lot later. When they were both more than ready to face the day. 

James threaded his fingers into Q's hair and scratched at his scalp a little to get his attention. Q tipped his head to look at him. 

"Hello," James said with a satisfied grin on his face. 

"Hello." 

"I like this a lot, coming here and being able to just slip into bed with you when I can't sleep. The sex is great too." 

Q laughed and pressed a kiss to James's chest before he just settled in like that. He didn't want to get out of bed at all. He was warm, sated, and just too lazy to do it. 

"Can I stay?" James asked.

"Of course." 

"Q, love. I don't mean today and tonight. I mean forever." 

Q pushed up to look James in the face. He could tell that James was serious and Q was forced to look at every single instance that James had snuck into his place over the last while. The time spent was getting more prolonged as well as more frequent with the actual trips to Q's place. There were meals shared, movies watched. 

"You know there is a bet going around that you didn't know what we were dating," James said with a smug grin on his face. 

"I do, now," Q said. He huffed and dropped down, letting his weight thump onto James. James took it with a sharp exhale that sounded like it was full of laughter. 

"You are adorable," James said.

Q wrinkled his nose at the adorable comment, but he was kind of used to them. He could see all of the instances in his head where James had been flirting with him as more than just a general flirt like he did with others out of reflex it seemed. James had been moving them toward serious for a while, and Q was okay with that, even if he was late to the party. 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content.


End file.
